


Wild Horses

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Bambi Swan [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Bambi and Edward return in Wild Horses. Their relationship is stronger than ever, but forces threaten to destroy everything they have.With her heritage revealed, Bambi must come to terms with who and what she is and learn to accept that she is unique and powerful.With the threat of Victoria and her vampire army as well as the threat of the Volturi baring down on them, Bambi struggles to keep her sister and best friend human when Bella is determined to join the vampire race.Follows Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bambi Swan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Nadine 'Bambi' Swan

**Name:** Nadine Swan

 **Real Name:** Nadine Foster

 **Nickname:** Bambi (Most) Bambino (Charlie)

 **Date of Birth:** Sep 13th 1987

 **Real date of birth:** Sep 9th 1987

**Age:** 18

 **Species:** Hybrid/Tribrid (Shifter-faerie-vampire)

**Portrayed by:** Emeraude Toubia

**Notable features:**

Bambi tattoo, inside left wrist

Silver & 18k Gold Spinel Oval Ring, left with her when she was abandoned (Originally given to her birth mother by her birth father)

Feather Necklace; given to her by Bella

Antler ring; given to her by Edward

**Family:**

Charlie Swan (Adoptive Father)

Renee Dwyer (Adoptive Mother)

Isabella Swan (Adoptive Sister/Twin)

Phil Dwyer (Adoptive Step-father)

Geoffry Swan (Adoptive Grandfather) ♰

Marie Higginbotham (Adoptive Grandmother) ♰

Beaufort Higginbotham (Adoptive Grandfather) ♰

Marianne Foster/Clearwater (Biological mother (Faeire/Shifter) ♰

Alistair (Biological Father (Vampire))

Peter Clearwater (Maternal Grandfather) ♰

Kaelin Foster (Maternal Grandmother)

Oisín Foster (Maternal Step-Grandfather)

Darragh Foster (Maternal Uncle)

Harry Clearwater (Maternal Uncle) ♰

Sue Clearwater (Maternal Aunt)

Leah Clearwater (Maternal Cousin)

Seth Clearwater (Maternal Cousin)

Michael Clearwater (Maternal Uncle)

Elizabeth Clearwater (Maternal Aunt)

**Bio:**

Bambi was born to Alistair and Marianne on Sep 9th 1987, unfortunately, this proved fatal for Marianne and whilst Alistair attempted to care for a baby whilst grieving his mate he struggled. Kaelin, Marianne's mother, arrived to seemingly aid Alistair within days of Bambi's birth. Whilst Alistair was out hunting, Kaelin left with Bambi.

Kaelin dumped Bambi beside the dumpsters behind the Fork's Police Department where she was found by Charlie Swan. Unwilling to allow the baby to go, Charlie and Renee agreed to raise her, even coming to fake a twin pregnancy so it would seem Bambi was birthed by Renee at the same time that Bella was.

In her early teenage years, Bambi struggled with her blossoming telepathy and ended up having a psychotic break ending with her in a psych ward for 72 hours. Doctors prescribed her with medication which seemed to dampen her telepathy. She has since learnt about her abilities and has stopped taking her medication. Edward teaching her how to naturally handle her powers.

**Personality:**

Bambi is a very loving and protective individual. She is particularly protective of her best friend and sister, Bella, as well as her adopted parents, even after finding out that she was adopted.

Bambi loves music, talented with the violin, enough so that she was accepted by the Royal College of Music in London for early admission. She has since come to terms with the fact that it will never happen for her, because of her wolf aspect and hasn't picked up her violin since her first shift.

Bambi still struggles with the events that lead to her shifting. Her accidental killing of a hiker who ran into the path of her car. She feels extreme guilt despite the fact it was an accident.

Since activating her shifter gene, Bambi has hardened slightly, though this might also be down to the events of Skinny Love, that left her hurt and annoyed.

**\- Clothing:**

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen


	2. Tribrid

**Shifter Gene:** Being part shifter, Bambi's body contains the triggered shifter gene that provides her with enhanced senses (hearing, sight and smell), aggression, violence and anger, possessive nature, protective nature (towards her family/pack)

 **Vampire Gene:** Being part vampire, Bambi's body contains the vampire gene that provides her with enhanced speed, senses, and strength.

 **Fae Gene:** Being part fae, Bambi's body contains the fae gene that provides her with her telepathy and photokinesis.

 **Speed:** Bambi can reach great speeds, over one hundred miles per hour, which allows her to outrun motor vehicles. Being compared to vampires, Bambi is very similar with her supernatural speed. Carlisle believes that Bambi, if she pushed herself, could be faster than any vampire or shifter because of her joint genetics.

 **Strength:** Bambi, since activating her shifter gene, has superhuman strength. In her wolf form, not only is she much larger than a normal wolf, but she is also supernaturally stronger. Carlisle believes that Bambi, if she pushed herself, could be stronger than any vampire or shifter because of her joint genetics.

 **Body Temp:** Being a tribrid, Bambi's temperature is lower than the typical shifter and higher than the typical vampire, at around 101°F.

 **Healing:** Bambi can heal and regenerate very fast and completely, as seen after she punched Connor and simply snapped her broken finger back into place, and when she burnt herself with chemicals and her skin instantly healed, even before she activated her shifter gene. As a tribrid, Bambi is also immune to vampire venom, no matter how many times they bite her; as seen in Skinny Love, a vampire bite affects her like a violent infection and within days she is fine.

While her skin is much more durable than that of a human being, it is not granite-hard like a vampire's.

Whilst the shifters bear an animal scent that makes them unappetizing to vampires, Bambi's is countered by her Faerie blood, which makes her very attractive to vampires.

 **Senses:** Bambi's senses rival those of vampires. She can see, hear and smell things from miles away. Her sense of smell is so adjusted to help her identify vampires.

Her eyes are extremely sharp and can see very far. Her sense of sight is known to be ten times better than the average human, twice as good as the average bird of prey's.

Carlisle believes that Bambi, if she pushed herself, could have unparalleled sense.

Bambi has excellent hearing, which she credits her love of music being because of this. She can hear music in ways that humans can't.

 **Telepathy:** Bambi can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. She can now "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. Carlisle and Edward wish to help her extend this ability, Bambi is currently unsure if she wants to, scared of her powers. Edward even believes that Bambi could be a more powerful telepath compared to him and that if pushed and trained, she could have unlimited telepathic powers.

 **Photokinesis:** Bambi can generate and control large beams of light with her mind, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. Bambi has only shown this ability twice. Once before she moved to Forks and once during her time in Forks. Carlisle wishes to help her extend this ability, Bambi is currently unsure if she wants to, scared of her powers.

 **Longer Life:** Due to her vampire and fae heritage, Bambi aged normally until she reached 18 at which point her ageing slowed to a stop. As Bambi is only 18, she hasn't figured this out yet.

 **Transformation:** Bambi can shift at will into a large wolf. Her form is slightly larger than the other shifters, her fur is long and shaggy in silvery grey. She also seems to have a much more 'sinister' 'werewolf' face, possibly owing to her vampire heritage. 


	3. Other Information

**Readers**

**Just a few details and stuff.**

** Other Characters: **

**Connor Cullen**

**\- Edward's twin brother**

**\- Mental Communication power**

**Caleb Black**

**\- Jacob's older twin brother**

**Oisin Foster**

**\- Married Kaelin after the birth of Marianne and Darragh.**

**\- Leader of Foster Clan of Fae**

**Darragh Foster**

**\- Kaelin's son with an unknown father. Possibly fae or human father.**

**Note:**

**Bambi and Edward will be living together at the beginning of this, instead of her having to live with Sam and the pack, and having to live so far away from Charlie.**


	4. Prologue

Bambi wakes in her bed, and by her bed, she means her and Edward's bed. They're living together. Have been for about a month now. It's a nice little apartment they have. Cute and sort of modern. She just wasn't ready to move in with the pack, not after the year she's had, and she didn't want to be too far away from Charlie. Fork's town is actually not included in the treaty, it is neutral ground, so that was the best place for her to be. Neither on the vampire side or the wolf side. Just on her side. Doing something for herself. She is not doing something because it makes Bella happy. Or Charlie. Or Sam. Living with Edward, is for her, well...them but that includes her, so technically still her. Edward is her imprint, there is no way she was going to leave him. She was always going to choose to be where he is. She sighs and rolls over, seeking out Edward on the other side but her bed is void of her imprint, though he often goes to spend time with his family whilst she sleeps so she is not worried. She sits up and picks up a poetry book from where it is wedged down the side of the bed. She flips it open and starts to read, catching up on what she might have missed from school. The front door opens and closes followed by soft footsteps. Bambi doesn't need to look to know instantly who it is. Edward.

"I woke up and you were gone" Bambi points out, her eyes on her book. Edward shrugs a little and sets a paper shopping bag on the kitchen counter. He begins to unpack it, setting cereal boxes and yoghurt pots on the counter.

"We had no food in" He offers as she stretches out in their bed, setting her book down on the blankets beside her.

"You don't eat" She reminds him.

"But you do" He counters as he sets the now empty paper bag into the trash. "And a lot..."

"Hey" She scolds him with a smirk. He smirks back at her and then moves to join her as she sits up. "I don't eat that much" He gives her a look and then nods. "Hey!" She gives him a look back, he chuckles and sits on the bed next to her. He picks up her book and turns it over to look at the cover.

"Robert Frost" He reads the cover, she takes it from him.

"Look...Figured if I am going back to school I should get a head start on stuff..." She waves the book slightly and shrugs. "Kind of missed a lot"

"You still have your early admission to Royal College" he reminds her, she sighs and shakes her head.

"I can't go to London, Edward" She argues. "I probably won't even pass my exams this year....and I haven't picked up my violin in months.....I just don't think that's for me now" He brushes her hair over her shoulder.

"Bambi" He whispers softly. "You are incredible and strong and independent, if you want to go to the Royal College then there is nothing stopping you. I know you are worried about everything" She nods, because she is. She knows what she is now, she knows how dangerous she could potentially be. She has vampire genetics in her. And fairy whatever the hell that means. She is only just starting to learn about what she can do. She can't inflict the unknown on innocents. Not until she knows she can be safe around others. "But I am right here, I am always going to be right here, I've got your back" She smiles softly at him. "Whatever happens, whatever is to come..."

"I know" She assures him. "I just don't think I'm ready for London...and that might change, but right now...I can't go" He nods and wraps an arm around her to pull her closer.

"If that's how you feel" he whispers softly. "Whatever you need" he kisses her head, she hums and leans into him. She does feel better knowing that he is going to support her and stick with her. She needs him as much as he needs her. Her eyes find Alistair's letter pinned to a notice board over their bed, filled with photos, notes, dried flowers, basically their entire relationship. She still hasn't opened it. Still can't bring herself to read what Alistair has to say. She knows she should, and she will, eventually, just she's not ready. "How about I make you some pancakes before school?"

"That sounds nice" She answers moving her eyes from the letter to him. "I'll take a shower whilst you do that" She teases and kisses him before she stands from the bed. Edward watches her softly as she moves around their apartment. This is all he wants. Them together.


	5. Chapter One

Bambi pulls her hair back as she leaves the bathroom, the apartment scented with freshly cooked pancakes. It is a smell she loves, because she loves pancakes. It is that simple. Plus Edward is actually a really good cook for someone that doesn't eat. Edward sits at their dining table reading a newspaper. Bambi chuckles as she makes her way to join him.

“I still can't get over you reading the paper every morning” She teases as she sits at the table, he smiles at her as she tucks into her breakfast.

“I am a traditionalist” He counters, she hums.

“You're just old, grandpa” She points out, he gives her an amused look. She shrugs back and then reads the headline on the paper. 'Murders, Disappearances, Possible Work of Serial Killer..' “Is that real?” She asks him, he glances at the headline and then back at her.

“I don't know” He answers. “It's something we're keeping an eye on”

“So are all 'serial killers' vampires?”

“No” He assures her. “Some times there are really just bad humans out there....that do bad things” She hums a little and reaches over, takes the paper from him to look at the story on the front.

“And this one?” She asks, he shrugs.

“We don't know yet” He answers. “Eat your pancakes, we're going to be late” He then warns taking the paper back from her.

“Eddie” She starts. He nods.

“I know” He knows she is worried about this now. It is why he has tried to keep the situation in Seattle from her, just until he was sure.

“It's not that far...” She adds, he nods.

“We know; we are keeping an eye on it” He stops her. “Worry about school...”

“Oh, I am” She agrees with him as she finishes her breakfast. “I am very much worried about school”

“Maybe you should go and see the pack,” He tells her as she stands and grabs her jacket, she gives him a look.

“Why would I do that?” She counters as he sets the newspaper on the side.

“You know why” He argues, she huffs and turns away from him. “It might take some of the weight from your shoulders...Will you just think about it?” He asks, she turns to face him.

“As a vampire, you should be telling me that the wolves are _bad_ ” She points out, he gives her a look back. “And that I should be staying away from them”

“They are your family, Bambi, your pack...” He counters. “You being away from them goes against your nature as a wolf...”

“I don't want to be around them if they can't accept that you are my imprint” She argues and moves closer to him. “They would take that.... _magic_ from me because it chose wrong in their eyes....” She touches his chest and smiles up at him. “This is right....you are meant to be with me and they would....” She shakes her head. “I don't need to see the pack” She counters and backs away. Edward nods a little. He is not going to change her mind on that. Them not being on board with him as her imprint has shattered her, they were supposed to support her, to accept her and everything that came with that. And they didn't. She needs people that she can trust. That she can depend on. She knows she has Edward, she is stuck with him, but everyone else around her has given her reason to doubt. Charlie and Renee have lied to her. Sam and the pack can't accept her imprint. Bella has lost her mind. Edward takes Bambi's wrist and pulls her back to him, his free hand soft on the side of her face, fingers soft against her skin. She leans into his touch and closes her eyes, taking comfort in her imprint.

…........

Bambi climbs out of her car, shutting the door behind her, in the school parking lot. This is the first time she has been back since her _incident_. She lets out a breath and pulls her bag up her arm before she heads across the parking lot. Purposely ignoring Bella and Connor, but at the moment, mostly Bella. She hasn't spoken to her sister since she basically told Bambi that she was most definitely going to become a vampire.

“Bambi” Bella greets but Bambi ignores her, has been ignoring her since the whole vote thing. Bambi is furious about it all, as she should be, as any sane person would be. What Bella wants is crazy. Edward joins Bambi, wraps his arms around Bambi's shoulders and kisses her head.

“I know you are upset....” He starts.

“I'm allowed to be upset” She stops him. “What she wants is....” She sighs and looks at Edward.

“I know” He whispers, he would never have chosen this life for himself, and he knows that Connor wouldn't have either, so he agrees with Bambi, the concept of choosing this life, he doesn't understand either.

“How can she see what we've been through and thinks.....'yeah, I want that forever'?” She asks him. “Sign me up!” Edward watches her. “I mean what wires must be loose in her head?” Edward pulls her closer.

“You need to calm down” He whispers to her as she shakes, because he knows what that means, and here is not a good place. She nods in agreement and leans into his side.

“I'm just so mad at her,” She tells him, he nods and squeezes her shoulder.

“Connor's still trying to talk her out of it” Edward reminds her. “He wants her to become a vampire about as much as you do” She hums a little.

“Idiot keeps making me question why I hate him” She grumbles, Edward smiles and then chuckles.

“Despite what you think he is actually rather fond of you” He counters, she shoots him a playful glare.


	6. Chapter Two

Bambi manages to avoid Bella for the entire day. She counts that as an actual achievement, considering they are in the same classes. She manages to swerve and walk away whenever there is even a slight risk it might happen. The problem is, that Bella is her sister, and Bambi would do anything, even forgive her, if in a conversation long enough, so she knows she has to stay away for her own sanity. She can't just forgive what Bella wants. She's suffered enough. Being stuck in the supernatural world. Her whole future stolen from her with no choice. Bella wants to choose this life for herself. Bambi cannot wrap her mind around that. She cannot understand why someone would choose this life. This life that has ruined Bambi's plans. Her life in London is a mere fantasy now. She can never do that. She can never have that life now. Everything she has ever wanted, has now been stolen from her. How can she approve of Bella throwing her mortality and her future away when she herself would give anything to take it back? She would give anything to be human again. To be normal. It's just really difficult for her to process. But the end of the day brings with it, an afternoon with Charlie, which she is happy about. She's missed her father. And the fallout over the summer meant that she hasn't seen him as much as she wanted to. It did take her a while to forgive Charlie, but the more she thought about it, the more she came to see that he was still her dad. Every moment of her life, he has been there. The first time she skimmed her knee. The first time she fell off her bike. The first time she picked up the violin. The first time she dreamt of more. He was there. Encouraging her. Pushing her to be great. How could she ever think he kept the truth from her to hurt her? Of course, he didn't. Charlie is her dad. And she intends to treat him as such. Regardless of biology. He is her father. She smiles watching Charlie as he watches the game. It is when he is most relaxed. She glances around at the tidy apartment. Edward had cleared out any sign that he shares this space with her. To Charlie, she is living alone, she's 18, that's not a big deal. He argued, but with her finding out about her true biology, he didn't want to deny her anything, he did what he thought would make her happy. She knew he wouldn't understand her need to live with Edward, so she kept it from him. He's not prepared for the truth. She can't tell him what's going on. He's human. He wouldn't understand. He would probably look at her as if she was a monster. It's what she feels like most days. With what she can do. Edward lets himself into the apartment and smiles at Bambi, raises an eyebrow in question, she shrugs a little.

“He has a key?” Charlie asks her.

“Yeah” Bambi answers with a nod and then a shrug noting his expression, she looks away and pulls a face, knows what might be coming.

“Aren't you just...a little young?” Charlie whispers to her. “I mean...I don't want to....”

“Dad” She scolds a little. “Look, what Edward and I have....it is special.” Charlie gives her a look, rather sceptical about that. “But we haven't even.....” She gives him a look, he doesn't seem to get it, she sighs a little. “He's very...old fashioned” She tries instead, trying to reassure him.

“Oh” Charlie realises and then relaxes, he nods. Happy with that. Old fashioned means his daughter is going to remain untouched for a long time. “Okay” He whispers and takes a breath. He can live with them not having sex and Edward having a key to her apartment. He can trust Bambi. And now he knows he can trust Edward. Old fashioned means no sex before marriage. And it will be a long time before Edward allows Bambi to marry.

“I didn't run off to Italy, Dad” Bambi reminds him, it's a low blow, but a blow she is willing to use. Bella was stupid and reckless, and the longer she can remind Charlie of that, the longer he will punish her for what she did. She deserves it. Bambi doesn't. She doesn't deserve any of the bad that's happened. Bella is running towards danger and bad and supernatural, she deserves to be grounded.

“I know” Charlie assures her. “Doesn't mean I don't worry about you just as much” Bambi looks down. “Bambino, you had a really tough year...with that hiker” She closes her eyes. “And then.....” He lets out a breath. “You know it doesn't matter to me, right?” He asks her sadly. “That you are my little girl” She nods and fights tears. “And I know I should have told you”

“Dad” She stops him. “You don't have to keep apologising” She assures him. “I know why you kept it a secret....” She sniffles and shrugs. Edward's eyes sad on her because he knows how much this still actually bothers her. “It's...fine” Charlie looks at her and nods a little. A little awkward but he notices that she's upset.

“Maybe go see the boys” Charlie offers, and she knows just who he is talking about. It's obvious he means Jacob and Caleb. She hasn't seen them since Harry's funeral. She doesn't want to face them, any of them. But she also knows that Jacob and Caleb haven't done anything wrong. They are following Sam's prejudice regarding Edward. She's scared they are going to reject her, so she avoids them. It's the best she's got.

“Dad” She whispers and looks at him. “I just...I love Jake, and Caleb, you know I do, but....”

“They really miss you” He offers, Bambi bites her lip, because firstly, how dare they go to Charlie and secondly, she misses them too, but with them, comes Sam, and the others, and they were willing to dismiss her imprint because it didn't suit them, she is not ready to forgive that.


	7. Chapter Three

Bambi lets out a breath as she lowers the book in her hand. She's a little bored. It happens. Especially this time of night. When she and Edward are curled up in bed. Edward reading from some classic literature book at her side, Bambi left to entertain herself. Usually, she reads. Or watches a movie she hasn't before. But she's bored tonight. She glances at Edward and then sets her book down. She straddles his waist and wiggles her eyebrows a little, he smiles and closes his book.

“Okay, you have my full attention” He teases as he sets his book aside. She hums a little as she draws her fingers over his collar bone.

“How set are you on your whole....no sex before marriage thing?” She asks him, he gives her a look. “I'm just saying....we've been together for a while now...and you're gorgeous” Edward smirks a little. “And I am a warm-blooded American....”

“Pretty set” He answers. “Look...Bam” He starts and gives her a small smile. She pouts at him.

“I know...” She interrupts him. “You're old fashioned....” He hums in agreement, but she just smirks down at him. He then raises an eyebrow at her. “But...It's not like we're dumb kids” She reminds him. “This isn't some...flash in the pan relationship” He threads his fingers with hers, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

“I know” He assures her.

“So what does it matter?” She asks him. “Why do we have to keep on waiting?” She nudges his nose, his fingers threading through her hair before he kisses her. “You don't know how hard it is to be so close to you and....” She lets out a breath. “All the time...I...I just want....” He watches her.

“What?” He asks her softly, she lets out a breath. “What do you want?”

“Jump your bones” She mumbles, he smirks a little. “It's this stupid wolf stuff, isn't it?” She asks, he hums and nods.

“I've noticed it” He brushes her hair back from her face. “Other than your temper....you urm... you do appear to be a bit more....” He pauses, trying to word it right. “ _Primal_ ” He settles on. She leans back and stares down at him as he smirks.

“Primal?” She asks, he gives a half shoulder shrug. “Like an animal?” She hums a little. “Just what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend” His fingers draw up her back, tracing her spine, she closes her eyes and sighs into the touch. Her skin warm beneath his fingers.

“It is just as hard for me to stick to my guns on this, Bambi, believe me,” He assures her.

“I'm not a human, Eddie, you can't hurt me, if that's what you are worried about” He sits up with her, his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her arms sliding around his neck. He nudges her nose with his before he kisses her, she sighs softly against his lips, threading her fingers through his hair at the back of his head. He pulls back and licks his lips.

“I will consider it,” He tells her, she raises an eyebrow back at him. “If you go and see the pack” She groans and rolls off of him, flopping onto the bed at his side.

“What it is with everyone?” She grumbles.

“We know how much they mean to you” He turns onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, his other hand brushing her hair from her face. “And we can see what being away from them does to you” She closes her eyes. “I hate seeing you so upset about them”

“And that's not going to change simply because I see their ugly mugs” She comments and shoots him a look. He gives her a look back. Knowing that it just might make her feel better. To see her friends. To see her pack. “I'll consider it” She offers, repeating his words back at him. He smiles and kisses her head before he picks up his book again. She pulls a face and turns, settling into the covers to sleep instead.

…......

Edward's Volvo pulls to a stop short of the treaty line. Bambi worries her lip and shakes her head, she turns to Edward in the driver's seat. She has no idea how he managed to talk her into doing this. To see the people she once called her friends. Her family. But everything has changed now. She doesn't feel that way anymore. Edward is her family. Charlie is her family. That's all that matters to now.

“I can't do this” She whispers. Edward takes her hand and presses his lips to the back of her hand.

“Yes, you can” He assures her. “You can do anything you put your mind to....” She sighs a little. “Caleb and Jacob are your friends” He nods to the car that pulls up on the other side of the treaty. Jacob and Caleb climbing from it. Caleb and Jacob wave at her, Bambi's lip twitches, she wants to smile because she really has missed them. Them two. They were her friends before. They haven't really done anything against her imprint with Edward. They've been pretty supportive actually. But she knows they report to Sam, who is against her bond with Edward. “They miss you” Edward comments softly.

“Not jealous, are you?” She asks him.

“No” He answers. “I was....before you phased, before you and Jacob changed...He thought of you as...” He shrugs and shakes his head. “He _liked_ you, now he just misses his best friend” She looks at Jacob. “I think the pack bond pulls at him more, he misses his 'sister'” She smiles a little and nods. “So please...spend the afternoon with them. Just go and...relax” She brushes her knuckles over her cheek before she kisses Edward's cheek and then climbs out of the car to meet her friends. Not her pack. Just her friends.

**New Wolf design:**


	8. Chapter Four

Bambi has to admit that she has missed being around Jacob and Caleb, and it not being about the pack and the wolves. It's like it was before, sort of. The whole shifter thing is there, lingering with them, but it's not about that. Not today. It is just the three of them, on the beach, watching the waves and the surfers as they smile and laugh and joke. She's happy that Edward pushed for this. That Charlie did. She really has missed her friends. She's happy. Not that she hasn't been with Edward, she loves him and is very happy with but being away from her friends have had her in a bit of a downer mood, she is a pack animal, and being alone without them isn't meant for her, despite her being part vampire which is normally a very solitary creature, it seems she has inherited the whole family dynamic aspect. All in all, it's a good day. Until one person ruins it. Sam. Bambi notices him first before Caleb and Jacob does but neither of them seems remotely surprised to see him there.

“What is he doing here?” She asks. Caleb and Jacob share a look with one another.

“Sorry” Jacob offers quietly. “But he wanted to talk....”

“Well, I don't want to talk to him” Bambi argues as she stands and goes to leave. She is not going to talk to Sam about Edward. She's not going to change her mind on where she stands with her imprint, and Sam is not going to change his either. They have nothing to talk about. The way he has been with Edward. It doesn't bode well for her as part of their pack. If they can't handle this, what are they going to do when she admits that she is part vampire. It's why she has been reluctant to shift since she found out, because she knows that it would give her away before she is ready.

“Nadine” Sam starts, jogging to catch up with her. “Give me a minute,” He asks of her, she sighs and looks at him. “Please....” She worries her lip and then nods. She has to be the bigger person here. She can't turn into them. “Thank you” He moves closer to her. “I hate how things worked out between us” Sam admits, Bambi shrugs and folds her arms over her chest.

“Unless you can accept that Edward is my imprint, then things aren't going to change....” She comments, he nods. He knows that. He knows that it is how they feel about vampires that have led to their 'sister' leaving them, and whilst it hurts, Sam understands why she left. Edward is her imprint. Sam knows how strong that bond is. It's just because the wolf vampire bond is new to them and they are still adjusting, but he wants to adjust. “I love him...” She adds. “And if it comes down to it...I will choose him, every time”

“I know” Sam assures her. He knows how the imprint bond works. “And I'm trying because I know how the imprint works. I'm trying to get my head around the idea that a wolf imprinted on a vampire. It's never happened before.....but I _**am**_ trying....” She glances away from him. “You are family, Nadine...a part of this pack, and I hate that you don't feel like it...I've told the others too, that we're going to fix this. Find a way to fix this so that you...come back, that you...” He lets out a breath. “That you are both comfortable” He gives her a smile. “Forgive me?” Sam asks her.

“I can't” She whispers. “I'm not ready to forgive you...” He nods a little. “Maybe though...one day....maybe” He gives her a small smile and nods again. It's not never.

…...........

Edward glances up from the book in his hand when he hears a key in the apartment door. He then checks the clock on the wall. He was expecting her to be spending more time with Jacob and Caleb. He thought he wouldn't be seeing her until at least dinner time. The door opens as he sets the book down.

“Hey” Edward greets when the apartment door closes again. “How did it go?” Bambi sets a takeaway bag on the dining table, Edward raises an eyebrow. “That bad, huh?” He asks her, she turns to shoot him a look.

“Sam” She offers, he gives her a look of understanding, he gets where her annoyance at him comes from.

“What did he say now?” He counters as he moves towards her.

“That he's trying...that he wants us to be a pack again....” She mocks a little. Edward frowns and cocks his head. Processing that.

“You're upset because he's trying to adjust to the situation? That he's trying to understand? That he wants to change the way he thinks to keep you in his pack?” She pulls a face realising that she's upset for no reason. That Sam really was trying with her. She looks away and shrugs. Now he's said it like that she realises how warped her mind made it. He is trying to bring her back. He is willing to include Edward in the pack's lives. And she should know how hard of a choice that must have been for him. She should not have been so hard on him about this. Edward touches the small of her back. “He'll understand” He offers softly.

“Why am I such a bitch?” She asks him. He chuckles and pulls her into a hug, her arms wrapping around his back.

“You've been through a lot....” He whispers. “Plus how long has it been since you went all wolf?” He asks, she groans into his chest. “That's probably messing with you....”

“If I shift, then the pack can read my mind and they will find out that I am part vampire....then they will hate me, along with you.....and nothing will be fixed” She explains.

“You don't know that” He argues, she pulls back and gives him a look. Because she knows she is right about this. She knows how they are going to react to her. She can feel it in her bones, but she can also feel that not shifting is affecting her body. She's started aching the last few days and she knows it is the inner wolf wanting out. She knows she is going to have to shift at some point, sooner rather than later, but she doesn't want them to know.

“I know it enough” She stops him. “Look at how they reacted to you. And the whole treaty thing....what the hell will that mean for me? Am I just allowed to live on the treaty line....”

“Don't be silly” He teases a little, she gives him a look. “You're not going to know either way unless you tell them....” She sighs, knows he is right here. She nods a little. She's not sure what she is going to do yet, but he is right.


End file.
